The Merhog Princess
by XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX
Summary: Amy discovers that an old legend isn't an old legend after all. After reading an old mermaid tale to Cream and discovering she bears a strong resemblance to the mermaid in the legend, she and the Sonic Team decide to go seek out the truth about Amy's secret heritage, but with an evil mermaid taking over the legendary kingdom and the true heir is "dead", will they save it in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 1: Dark Secrets

There was a legend, that there was a merhog who fell in love with a Mobian hedgehog years ago. They met when she rescued him from drowning in the ocean after a deadly storm and he saw her face before he passed out. So strong was their love, that they wanted to spend their life with each other except that she can't leave the sea. So, one day, her grandmother; saddened by her granddaughter's inability to be with her true love, decided to help her with a spell that will give her legs for ten years, but once the ten years were up she must return to the ocean otherwise she would die.

When she made it to the surface, her true love was overjoyed since now that they are together. As time went on, the mermaid and the Mobian gotten married for about nine years and conceived a child, which was a little girl, they could've stayed like that forever but it wasn't meant to be because time was up for them. The mermaid began to grow ill and weak from being separated from the sea. When she was near death's door, the Mobian had no choice but to send his wife back to sea and that's what he did...after that, he raised his child on his own never talking about her mother thinking it'll cause nothing but heartache for both of them...

-  
"Wow Miss Amy, that's a sad tale..." Cream said as she was holding her pet Chao, Cheese in her arms. She was sitting on her sofa as her best friend Amy Rose sat in the couch, reading to Cream a book about an ancient legend and a mermaid, titled "The Mermaid Princess"

"I know, sad but romantic..." the pink hedgehog said as she closed the book and rested it on the coffee table. "It's sorta like the Little Mermaid except she had three days instead of ten years."

"Miss Amy...do you think that story's true?" Cream asked as she, Cheese and Amy got up from the living room and went into the kitchen where Cream's mother was inside,baking some cookies. "I don't think so Cream, it's just a legend. There's no way mermaids are real."

"I wouldn't say that Amy." Vanilla suddenly announced, holding a tray of freshly made cookies. "There are so many things we don't even know out there and during your adventures prophecies and legendary creatures did exist after all."

"Maybe you're right Miss Vanilla." Amy said as she took a cookie and began eating them deep in thought. "The book is over one thousand years old, so maybe the legend is true."

"You never know, Amy." Vanilla said kindly to her as she set down the tray on the cooling rack. "Maybe the descendent of the mermaid in the story could actually exist."

"Yeah, maybe..." Amy said munching her cookies, tasting the flavor of the sweet treat in her mouth. Amy went back to the living room and opened the book to a random page where the author has drawings on what the mermaid might have looked liked...Amy looked closely at the picture of the mermaid sitting on the rock and noticed that she has a face so similar to...

Her...

**DUN DUN DUN! So guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my fanfics for awhile but I had a nasty case of writer's block and artist block on DA. So I've written a new story! Hope you enjoy it and if you do, I'll continue it, providing I get about 10 good reviews on this story. R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 2: Family Treasure

"Weird..." Amy said staring at the picture for awhile, looking at the artist detail on the mermaid drawing; she looks exactly like Amy but older with longer quills that reach her waist secured in a ponytail with shells, a starfish across a part of her hair, a bra made with large scallop shells covering her chest, a shell necklace around her neck and of course a gorgeous looking fishtail that looks like it's glistening in the water where she was swimming in.

"Why does she look like me?" the pink hedgehog added still peering at the merhog's image, then her eyes looked at the necklace she was wearing. Amy raised her brow in confusion; there was something familiar about the necklace she was wearing, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt something tugging her dress, she looked down and saw that it was Cream and Cheese trying to get her attention.

"Miss Amy?" Cream asked, wondering if her friend was out of her trance from reading that book she was gazing in. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Cream." Amy told her rabbit friend and showed her the picture of the mermaid she was looking at. "Just look at this..."

Cream looked at the picture and she immediately smiled at it.

"Wow miss Amy!" Cream said in pure surprise and shock. "The mermaid there looks like you!"

"I know." Amy said as she set the book down on the coffee table again, opened to the page. "It's weird, but I feel like I know her..."

"Maybe she's your great, great, great grandmother!" Cream said laughing at her little joke, even Amy and Cheese giggled at that for a good five minutes until Amy became serious again.

"But seriously Cream." the pink hedgehog said as they both looked at the mermaid again. "That can't be my great time three grandmother."

"Why not, Amy?" Cream asked confused, looking at the image and then back at Amy; the mermaid looked like a maturer mermaid version of Amy. If she was alive, Cream bet she would be mistaken for Amy. "I mean, you have the same features and everything."

"Still, I would've known that I have mermaid blood in me." Amy said to Cream as she closed the book.

"But Amy, the book said it was kept a secret." Cream pointed out as she watched Amy put on her boot and went back to pick up the book. "Maybe the story leaked out and the whole family knew the tale."

Amy looked at Cream and smiled; she had to admit, Cream's persistent like her when she's after Sonic. Amy just sighed and got ready to leave the house while Cream still looked at her.

"That's a good theory Cream." Amy told her. "But you need proof to support that theory. Look, I gotta head home, see you tomorrow at the beach with the team?"

"Sure!" Cream said to her. "Bye Amy!"

"Bye!" Amy said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Amy clutched the book firmly under her arms and walked home. Still...the rabbit's words were bothering her as she thought about it more...

"What if Cream's right?" Amy wondered to herself as she walked home. "What if I am part mermaid?"

Then she shook her head thinking that that's the most ridiculous thing she ever heard of. When she made it back home, she took off her shoes and put them near the door. She then went upstairs to her bedroom, which was decorated with so much pink that it was a princess' suite, the only odd thing out was the Sonic plush doll sitting comfortably on Amy's bed.

Amy sat the book down on her computer desk and she sat down in her chair, still thinking about what Cream said about the mermaid being her ancestor. So, to put her mind to rest she turned on her computer and decided to search up some facts about the legend she was reading to Cream earlier.

She got tons of sites to pick from after typing in the tittle of the legend but decided to go with the top one. She clicked on the page and began reading the page.

"Mermaid legends have been around for centuries and sailors claimed they saw these creatures in the water over the years, but one of the most famous legends is that consisting of a merhog, called 'The Merhog Princess.'"

Amy scrolled down a bit more because she knew that fun fact already but she stopped when she got to the second paragraph...

"However, there is a part of the legend that the daughter of the merhog found out her mother's secret after her father sent her back to the sea. After confessing her bloodline, he gave her a special pink shell necklace which her mother gave to him before she was sent back to the ocean. It was said that it contained a lot of oceanic magic to transform from merform to Mobian form and was passed down from generation to generation, but somehow the necklace became lost in the sea and if it was found, it would lead you to the next heir of the ocean."

Amy's jaw dropped after reading that article but she shook her head and turned off her computer. After she took a shower and put on her pajamas she thought about what the article said and smiles.

"If I was the next heir, my people would've found me by now..." Amy joked as she went to bed, covering herself with the bedsheets, clutched her Sonic plushie and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 3: Amy dreams and MerMobians

Amy's POV:

"Amy Rose..." a voice called out to me.

"What?" I said as I looked around trying to find the source of the name that called me, but more importantly where I was. I looked down and found out I was near the beach in the dead of night, my feet covered in sand.

"Who's there?" I called out, getting really scared right now as I nervously edged closer to the water, then I noticed a silhouette of a female figure near the shoreline. At least I think it's a female because she has loads of curves and long flowing hair. Amy wasn't sure she was a friend or foe but just stood there in fear.

"Amy Rose..." the figure called out to her. Amy just stared at her with her jade green eyes, still in fear.

"Who...who are you?" Amy asked nervously and trembling like she was standing in the cold without a single coat on.

"That you will know in time." the figure said to her, kindly. "But you must return home."

"I am home." Amy explained to her, getting perplexed at the female.

"No you are not my child." the voice objected, shaking her head. "Your real home...the ocean..."

Amy gasped and quickly backed away from the figure but the figure reached out and grabbed her risk firmly, Amy tried to get away but the female's grip was too strong.

"No, let me go!" Amy yelled and tried to break free but suddenly felt herself being dragged down under the water by the female figure. Amy tried to break free by waving and kicking her feet about and struggled with all her strength, but the more she struggled the more firmer the female's grip was. Amy felt her lungs running out of oxygen; she needed to get to the surface fast but she couldn't and the further down in the depths she went, the more oxygen she needed and then, underwater with her last breath she screamed...

Normal POV:

"HELP!"

Amy woke up with a jump taking deep breaths and panting like no tomorrow, she looked around and realized that she wasn't down under the sea...but in her own bedroom...

"Thank goodness..." Amy sighed in relief as she got out of bed, wiping off the perspiration from her forehead. "It was all a crazy nightmare..."

Amy then looked at the clock on her night stand and it read 7:15. Amy got out of her bed and decided to get ready to meet the gang at the beach by 7:45. Amy went and found her new red swimsuit with golden hearts and white straps and put it on and put a pair of shorts and a light green T-shirt over it. Amy was still pondering about her dream she had earlier.

"It was just a dream..." the pink hedgehog reassured herself as she got a pair of her flip flops on and a pink beach tote bag over her shoulder. "But...it felt so...real..."

Amy shook the feeling off and just put it in the back of her mind as she went on her way to meet up with the others. Amy noticed that today was a perfect day for the beach; the shining sun, the birds chirping their tunes and a sweet early summer breeze blew in her hair. She nearly lost herself in the little wonders around her when she heard waves crashing on the shore.

"The beach!" Amy said as she happily ran to the beach. When she got there, she saw the others already there, Cream was the first to noticed Amy's arrival and greeted her first.

"Hey Amy!" Cream greeted her best friend with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw her friend's troubled look. "Are you OK?"

"Not really." the pink hedgehog confessed to the young rabbit. "I had a nasty nightmare."

"About?" Cream asked.

"About...mermaids..." Amy said quietly to her, hoping no one else heard what she said. Cream just nodded her head and listened patiently to her.

"What happened?" she asked her pink friend, looking at her worried face.

"I was at the beach and a mermaid came and dragged me down, nearly killing me underwater." Amy explained to Cream. "She said that I need to return home...to the ocean but..."

"'But?'" Cream repeated raising an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what else was on Amy's mind.

"But...I feel like I know her..." Amy added quietly, looking at the sandy ground with her head hung down in sadness.

"Aww, don't worry Amy." Cream reassured her. "It was just a nightmare and let's just forget about it and have some fun."

"Right." Amy added and went into the waves splashing about with Cream, but little do they know that they were being watched by two mysterious figures, hiding behind some rocks.

"Is that her?" one of the figures asked the other curiously, looking at Amy.

"Indeed milady." answered the other one. "It looks like we've found our princess..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 4: Amy meets Mermaids

Amy was busy playing about in the water, forgetting about her troubles and problems when suddenly she heard a loud splash nearby, she turned and though she saw a big fish tail. She shook herself, thinking she's seeing things. She continued to splash about in the waves until she heard it again, she began looking about wondering where the sound came from till the others noticed Amy's concerned face.

"Hey Amy, are you OK?" Sonic called out to her from the shore; not wanting to get even his feet wet in the ocean but worried about Amy and her behavior.

"I'm fine, Sonic." Amy called out to him. "I thought I saw something..."

"Something like..." Amy began but was interrupted by two loud splashes in the water and Amy's shocked expression just made the whole Sonic Team worried about her. Amy quickly scrambled out the water like she was worried that whatever it is, it'll kidnap her like in her dream.

"That!" the pink hedgehog yelled as she stood next to Sonic and pointed at two bubbling pools of water and then two figures rose out of the water; one was a a navy blue hedgehog with her purple streaked hair in a ponytail decorated with pearls and ocean blue eyes that looked like the reflection of the sea itself and the other was a sky blue hedgehog with four bits of front hair covering his deep sea green eyes and wore the armor of a guard. Everyone just stared at them shocked while they were trying to wrap their heads around what happened just now. Seeing the awkward moment the female hedgehog cleared her throat and looked at Amy.

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog?" she asked, looking at the rose pink hedgehog.

"Yes?" Amy answered her, still afraid of what happened but went closer to them slowly.

"Thank goodness we both found you." she answered her. "We've been looking for you for years."

"So wait a minute, who and what are you two?" Sonic asked them both but Knuckles hit him on head.

"Sonic..." The echidna said sharply at him, making him keep quiet.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself." The navy blue girl told him with a giggle. "My name is Manami and this is my twin brother and Captain of the Merlantis guards, Meris."

"Well, you obviously know me..." Amy said and introduced the others one by one. "The blue hedgehog is Sonic, the rabbit's Cream, the red echidna is Knuckles and the fox there is Tails."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Meris said to all of them, putting his sword into the sand and smiling at them. "And to answer the blue hedgehog's question, we're merhogs." To prove it both of them held up their tails and saw their identical dark blue tails sparkling in the sun except that Manami's tail looked more like hearts at the end and it sparkles brighter than her brothers.

The other just stared at them in total awe. It's not everyday you get to meet real life merhogs out of the deep blue sea and since they all are seeing this, they aren't crazy, then Sonic remembered that Manami had something to say.

"So wait." Sonic said to the navy blue merhog. "Why do you two want Amy?"

Both merhogs looked at Sonic with serious expressions and then Meris cleared his throat.

"Because me and my sister have been looking for the Merhog Princess..." Meris said to him gravely.

"And Amy...you are the hedgehog we're looking for..." Manami added.

Everyone then stared at the merhog duo like they were insane; Amy, royalty...to merMobians? That's crazy on top of craziness!

"You're joking, right?" Sonic chuckled but stopped when they saw the serious expressions of Manami and Meris: not beating an eyelash, no blinks and not even a smile; they were serious...

"You're serious?" Tails asked the two serious merhogs, who simply answered with a nod.

"Yes, Amy is the long lost heir to the Merlantis throne." Meris said as he sheathed his sword, looking at the whole Sonic Team. "She's our princess."

"But how's that possible?" Cream asked them. "Amy's all hedgehog."

"Listen to our story..." Manami told her and the others crowded around the two merehogs.

"Years ago, our 18th queen, Queen Coral was missing from all of us for 10 years until one day, she returned to her kingdom but looking more mature than usual." Manami began explaining the story. "Obviously, showing signs that she has given birth and the ring on her finger suggest that she was married."

"The only problem was that no one ever saw her husband or child." Meris added, looking at everyone with his deep sea green eyes. "But the truth leaked out somehow that the father was a Mobian and the child; a daughter, was a mix up of the two."

Amy silently gulped as she thought about what she read about on the internet: The child was kept a secret and never knew her mother's secret until the father told her the truth.

"Well, legend went on that the Queen gave her daughter her necklace, which has the power to change a Mobian to one of our kind." Manami continued. "The daughter then later left her father when she was 18 years of age and decided it was time to reunite with her mother and so she did, when the time came...our 19th queen, Queen Beloved Rose ruled our kingdom with the royal necklace that kept her in her in mermaid form for years until history repeated itself."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked confused, looking at Manami oblivious to the little story she's telling.

"What my sister meant, my red echidna fellow is that Beloved fell in love and married a red Mobian hedgehog, Aaron was his name and gave birth." Meris explained to him.

"But the twist was, the Queen gave birth to twins." Manami told them. Everyone remained quiet at that last part, looking at each other and then back at the navy blue merhog.

"Twins you say?" Sonic asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, twins except that one was all merhog, the other was a hybrid with legs." Manami continued. "Beloved feared that the hybrid of the two wouldn't fit in to the kingdom, so she took her away and gave her up to her father."

"So, wait..." Sonic said trying to process the story the twin merhogs told him. "Amy's one of the twins and you want her on the throne right?"

Both the merhogs nodded.

"So, why are you two trying to get rid of your current queen?" Sonic questioned them. Both merhogs shook their heads sadly feeling disgusted that Sonic even mentioned that subject.

"Our current queen, Queen Amber, is nothing but a spoiled child." Meris told him, disgusted of mentioning the queen's name and shaking his head. "She's a woman more dedicated to fancy balls, jewels and her vanity than to take care of her own subjects and kingdom. She overthrew her own mother, claming the throne before she was of age and is demanding nothing but showers and attention from the people and if they don't, they got punished in the most cruel ways."

"And if she continues to rule, not only our kingdom will fall into major peril but the sea." Manami added.

"How?" Amy asked them.

"The royal females of Merlantis have a rare gift to make Sea Force, which is the life force of the sea." Manami told her. "But Amber's Force is too weak to keep the ocean alive. We have to stop her and put the true heir on the throne, that is if you want to help."

Amy looked at Manami with her jade green eyes; yes, she wanted to help but become a Queen for mermobians? That was a very hard thing to do...But Amy looked in to the ocean and a new determination was on her face.

"I'll do it!" Amy announced and Manami and Meris had big smiles on their faces where the others had serious doubt.

"You sure Amy?" Cream asked her, concerned.

"I'm super sure Cream." Amy told her. "The mermobians are in trouble and we need to help them."

"But Amy, two things." Sonic began and listed. "A: _we _can't breath underwater but maybe you can and B: How did your 'subjects' even found you after all these years?"

"Oh! You just reminded me Sonic, we found her with this!" Manami announced suddenly and took off a pink necklace with a large locket in the shaped of a sea shell. Amy recognized the necklace almost immedialy and gasped.

"Is that..." Amy began but Manami nodded and put it around her neck.

"Yes..." Manami nodded. "It's the Queen's Magic Necklace..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 5: A true mermaid

"No way." Sonic said looking at the necklace Manami was holding in her hand. "That old legendary necklace is real?"

"Yes, it is." Meris said with a solemn nod as he took his sword out the sand and sheathed it.

"Once you wear it Amelia, your legs will instantly turn to a tail and help you swim faster underwater."

"But if I were you Amy." Manami warned her just as the pink hedgehog was about to put on the necklace. "I'd get my feet in the water first before you put that on."

Amy nodded but before she could take a step into the water, Sonic stopped her.

"You sure you want to do this Amy?" Sonic said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Of course, Sonic." Amy said firmly and slightly annoyed at him. Why is Sonic acting so over protective of her? It's like he doesn't trust her or their new friends. "You sound like you don't trust me…"

"It's just…" Sonic began, but then sighed. "I just want you to be careful…"

Amy blinked and stared at Sonic for awhile, letting his words sink in. True Sonic always to her to be careful on what she does and she learned from experience the hard way about his advice but this time…he sounded like he really meant it truly and deeply…could it be?

Amy just shook it off and said she'll be very careful on what she's about to do. Amy took her beach slippers off and went a little deep into the ocean until she couldn't feel her legs touch bottom. Amy turned around and face her friends and the two merhogs then took a deep breath as she looked at the pink shell necklace in her hand and then slowly put it around her neck, at first nothing happened then suddenly, the necklace began to glow brightly and a pink aura began to surround her.

Everyone gasped and stared as Amy's hair began to grow longer, her swimsuit top turned into a red shell bra, water began to ripple around her and a pink glowing light formed underneath her. When the light faded, Amy noticed her long hair and lifted her legs except her legs have turned into a pink, sparkly fish tail!

"No way!" Knuckles said in total awe, seeing Amy transformed into a merhog.

"So that necklace is magic…" Sonic said in total shock, looking at Amy's new form and her glistening tail. Sonic went up to the edge of the beach and looked at Amy.

"So, how do you feel Amy?" Sonic asked her, looking into her eyes and Amy swam a bit closer to him and held his hands.

"A bit funny since I don't have legs anymore." Amy admitted as she waved her tail fin about the surface. "But I think I'll get used to it soon enough…"

After she said that, she swam close to the shore to test her tails and was still amazed on how it looked on her. Manami smiled and cleared her throat.

"Amelia, it's time Meris and I go back. Would you like to follow us, your highness?" the dark blue merhog asked the pink princess. Amy looks at the others before she did anything else, but she mostly saw Sonic's concerned face.

"Hey everyone, I hope you guys are OK with me going with Manami and Meris..." the pink hedgehog told the others with her pink tail sticking out of the water. Sure Amy wanted to go on her own adventure, but to be fair, she mostly; if not; always has adventures with her friends and rarely by herself, excluding the adventure that she had by herself when she helped out a Flicky she named Birdie. So, deep down she was excited but another part of her was also nervous, despite the fact that she going with her new merhog friends.

"Don't mind us, Amy." Sonic said with a smile on his face. "It's your adventure."

"Make new friends, too!" Knuckles grinned and gave her two encouraging thumbs up.

Amy smiled at them, grateful that they're letting her go off on her very own adventure. Thinking she's very lucky to have friends like them.

"Thanks guys." Amy said with a smile as she, Manami and Meris dived under the water, heading off for their trip back to Merlantis.

"She's gonna be alright..." Knuckles said as three MerMobians swam off into the ocean.

"I can't believe she's a mermaid!" Sonic said, still a bit surprised at what happened earlier. 'And a beautiful one at that.' He thought to himself. He paced a bit, wondering what the heck he just he said. But, just to be sure he's not tripping…"Knuckles, punch me!"

"Why?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sonic asked him to do that.

"So I know I'm not dream-" Before he can finish, Knuckles has already punched him on the face, making him fall down, clutch his nose and winced in pain. "Ok, it's real alright. And you don't have to punch so hard!"

Knuckles just shrugged and chuckled.

"You sure Miss Amy's going to be alright?" Cream asked concerned, looking at Sonic, after he got up from the sucker punch that the red echidna gave him in the face.

"Don't worry, Cream. She'll be fine. She'll be back with us soon." Sonic replied, with a little doubt in his voice.

-Meanwhile under the ocean…-

After swimming for a good for hours, Amy, Manami and Meris made it to an underwater city with buildings made out of rock and others made out of coral and decorated with shells and pearls in a massive metropolis full of MerMobians of all types and in the distance, a light blue underwater palace that seems to be sparkling like crystal due to the sunlight reflecting on it.

"Welcome to Merlantis, your highness." Manami said, introducing Amy to her and her brother's world. Amy was in total awe at the city, it reminds her so much like home. Place, MerMobians and all.

Meris faced the merMobians, pulled out a horn out of nowhere and blew it, catching their attention. "Ladies and gentleMerMobian, your true merhog princess, Amelia. Daughter of Queen Coral and next in line for the throne."

The other Mermobians began to surround Amy. Most of them were in shock and surprised at seeing her like they were either seeing a ghost or a savior; which isn't so far from the truth since all of them believe that she's the answer to their queen problem.

"Wow, you guys actually found her." an orange female merhog said to them in awe.

"But you guys, can't leave her out in the open." a male merfox said to them. "Suppose Amber comes and spots her?"

"We should disguise her!" A female white merbat announced excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Then, she'll think she's a new merMobian! Brilliant, Amethyst!" A female purple mercat replied to her friend. Before Amy can say anything, the merbat had already dragged her to a near tails fashion shop. "Hi, princess! I'm Candice, and we're going to find you the prettiest tail in here."

"Hello." Amy greeted her. She was a little young merrabbit and she reminded her so much of Cream, except that she has a bright orange tail, short brown hair secured with an orange pearl scrunchie, decorated with sea horse ornaments and she's wearing a one shoulder tank top with a bit of frills on it.

"Let's get started." The purple mercat told them, as she and the others began picking out and choosing out some fashion tails that'll be a perfect disguise for Amy.

"Good idea, Starmie." Candice said as she led the three mermobian girls to the changing rooms and started grabbing as much gorgeous fashion tails as they can find.

"The one thing I can't refuse..." Candice giggles. "...Is a good fashion show!"

**OK, it's obvious that I made mermaid counterparts of Amy's friends. It wouldn't be much of an adventure for her if her friends aren't around; we'll, in the ocean at least...I also wanna thank my BFF/ DeviantART sister Swiftart-Star for helping me co-write this. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The Merhog Princess

Chapter 6: Disguise and the Search for the Coral Seedrians

After 30 minutes of disguises and costume changes, the other MerMobian girls waited for Amy to come out to show what she was wearing.

"Come on Amy, let's see what you have on." Starmie called out to her impatiently as she waited for Amy to come out. Amethyst and Candice were carrying away the other clothes that didn't suit Amy right. Amy came out the changing room and the others stared in amazement. Amy was wearing a sky blue top decorated with pink shells and dark blue pearls. Her tail was dark blue as well; thanks to the mermaids having fashion tails to try on and was wearing a red-orange wig to hide her pink hair.

"Well, how do I look?" Amy asked them as she twirled around for the others to get a good look. The other crowded around her and cheered.

"Perfect!" Candice said, clapping her hands. "Amber won't know the difference!"

"Especially since your mother never told her about you for safety." Starmie told her. "So, let's just keep to ourselves and don't draw any attention."

"Right." Amy told her. "But where do we even start on how we can stop my sister?"

"I know!" Candice announced with a big smile on her face. "We can ask the Coral Seedrians!"

"The Coral Seedrians?" Amy asked the merrabbit confused, she knows Seedrians but Coral Seedrians are beyond her.

"Coral Seedrians are cousins to Seedrians." Amenthyst explained to her. "Except they mostly grow coral around the reefs and care for the ocean and its creatures."

"They're very wise as well." Starmie added. "The wisest of them is one named Politia. It said that she knows most and sees most being the leader of them at such a young age."

"That's great!" Amy said excited. "Where do we find her and the other Coral Seedrians?"

"They're said to live in a cave up north of the city." Candice said. "They've been in hiding since Amber destroyed their village."

"That's awful!" Amy said in sadness and anger. "We need to stop her."

"Yeah! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can-." Candice began, but before she could finish, the hear a loud whistle was heard, she and the others gasped and Amy saw the other mermobians gasped and paniced as they began lining up.

"It's Amber Tribute time!" Amethyst gasped in shocked. Candice ears wrapped around her face as she trembled and Starmie tried to comfort the young merrabbit.

"What's Amber Tribute time?" Amy said, but before she got her answer, Starmie grabbed her arm and led her to the backroom of the store while Amenthyst and Candice hurriedly swam outside. When they were sure that they were safe Starmie began to explain.

"Sorry Amy, but we couldn't risk your sister seeing you." Starmie apologized. "But Amber Tribute is where all of us pay 'tribute' to our 'queen'." Starmie said in annoyance as she mentioned their queen. "And so far, she doesn't know you exist but try to lay low in here until we call you. OK?"

Amy nodded to show she understood and Starmie quickly swam out to meet up with the others. Amy couldn't stay behind and not know what's going on out there. Amy quietly hid behind a mannequin as she watched the tribute.

A golden shell carriage came being pulled by some tough looking manta sharks and riding this carriage was a pink merhog with the same green eyes like Amy, but the left side of her hair has a bold amber streak. She also has an Amber tail and matching bra and in her hands was a trident. There was no doubt about it, she was Amy's twin. Another fanfare played and Amber sat up in her carriage with a smile.

"Merlatis, do you adore me?" Amber said, pridefully as she spread her hands up to soak in the attention. Everyone faked the best cheers and claps, Amber smiled to herself as she held up a glowing sphere that glowed brightly.

"Do you love me enough to want you precious Sea Force?" Amber asked as she held the Sea Force sphere in the air.

"That's what I thought, so come and…!" Amber announced but stop mid-sentence as she saw a merhog ignoring her. Amber furrowed her brows in anger as she pointed at her and yelled.

"You there!" Amber yelled as she pointed at her with her trident. The others gasped as she jumped as well. "Swim forward…"

The merhog swam forward very gingerly, unknown what Amber is going to do to her.

"You dare ignore your ruler!?" Amber snapped at her, making the girl flinch. When she didn't answer Amber, the young queen picked up her trident and raised it above her head. Everyone gasped as the trident glowed a vivid red and before the merhog girl had a chance to escape, she was blasted by the trident and turned into a statue that floated gently down to the rocky ground below.

"Now then, as I was saying…" Amber said calming down as she held up the Sea Force ball. "Who wants their Sea Force?"

Everyone cheered as Amber released the ball, allowing to break up and scatter in the water, giving the sea some life, but who knows how long it'll last. 'Until next time.' Is all she said after her carriage turned around and swam to the castle. Amy swam out the store and looked at the retreating carriage.

"What was that?" Amy asked Starmie, Candice and Amethyst as they swam to her.

"Amber's trident." Amethyst sighed sadly as her wings drooped in sadness. "She stole it from her mother as she stole the throne outright."

"And turning unruly subjects into stone is her fave pastime…" Starmie added as they looked at the poor merhog turned into stone. Amy sighed in sadness knowing this is what her flesh and blood is doing to the kingdom and its subjects, but that quickly replaced itself with determination.

"So, where do we go to find the Coral Seedrians?" Amy began, the three mermobains cheered as they all began to swim out of town with Amy following them, hoping they have the answer to help Amy reclaim the kingdom.


End file.
